Start Of Something Good
by AgentAllisonTexasChurch
Summary: Tex has adjusted to living with the Blue team, she begins to rekindle an old flame when someone from her past shows up unexpectedly. Rated T for strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all of my readers, I know that this is going to be a bit of a shock to all of you as I am once again starting a new story while I have countless of others that are still works in progress. I am sorry for that and I will get back to those very soon. I hope that you like this new story that I am writing, it kinda takes place between Seasons 7, 8, 9, and 10 of Red vs Blue. There really is no specific episode that it is based after except for the fact that Tex is alive and not dead. You guys will either love this or hate this, honestly it was just a experiment. Happy Reading!**

****

* * *

><br>It was night time over the Red and Blue bases, nothing had seemed to change, each team was at the end of a box canyon only the Red team had a ocean at the back of their base. The only change was the people who were on the team's: Blue base had Church, Tucker, Caboose, Tex, and Wash. Although Sister liked to join which ever base pleased her at the time, Red base consisted of Sarge, Simmons, Grif, Donut, Doc, and Lopez. While it seemed like the team's were still friends when it came to saving the world, Sarge was more than pleased to return to the Red vs Blue battle he had known for so long. Every once in a while a grenade would be thrown or the tank would be fired, it was all friendly fire although both teams spied on each other occasionally just to cure the boredom that had set in.

Red base had everything simply laid out, everyone had their own rooms, even Sister who was hardly ever at Red base. They all managed to get along quite well, Sarge gave orders, Grif ignored them, Donut made gay comments, Simmons kissed Sarge's ass, Doc went along with whatever Donut wanted to do, and for Lopez, well, he actually did everyone's job even though they didn't understand a single thing that he said.

At Blue base the sleeping arrangements were, a bit packed to say the least. While Church, Tucker, and Caboose all got their own rooms, the last room was split between Wash and Tex. Of course Tex won the bed and Wash was left with the old cot they managed to find in storage, it was a easy assumption that Church was unhappy about Wash and Tex rooming together but he wasn't going to show that he loved Tex more than he let off. Wash had been sound asleep until he heard Tex tossing and turning more than normal, 'she must be having a bad dream' he assumed but he stayed half awake just to make sure.

Tex had become drenched in sweat, her blonde hair clung to her skin as she tossed and turned. It wasn't long till she shot up from the bed with her eyes wide and her hands searching her torso, as if she was looking for a wound or something. Washington watched her as she pulled her knees to her chest as she softly said Church's name. "Tex is everything okay?" Wash spoke in a low whisper, he was actually concerned about her.

"I'm fine, what are you spying on me or something?!" Tex looked at Wash with the same bitterness she looked at everyone else who had tried to get close. She glanced at the clock which read 3:15am, she got out of bed throwing a book at Washington as she exited the room to go shower and calm down. "Ow!" Was all she heard from Washington, she quickly ignored it and continued to her destination.

She wore black shorts and a black tank top, looking in the mirror she could see the mess that she was, her blonde hair was every where and her eyes here puffy from what little crying she did do. "Pull yourself together Allison." She mumbled to herself as she began stripping to get into the shower. Her shower was long and hot, it filled the room with steam and fogged up the mirror. Soon she stepped out and quickly got dressed as she heard some commotion from down the hall, it sounded like Church.

"Raaaaiiiinnnn!" Caboose's voice rang as he ran down the hall. 'Rain? Isn't that normal for around here' Tex ran into her room, waking up Washington as she quickly got into her black body suit and her armor and ran out the door.

"What the hell Tex?!" Wash sat up and headed out of the room to join Church and Tucker. "What's going on?"

"Apparently it's raining. End of the world" Church said with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Oh great. I got up at 4 in the morning for this? I'm going back to bed, wake me when Tex makes breakfast." Tucker turned on his heels and heads back to his room.

"But Tex never makes breakfast." Wash said looking slightly confused.

"That's the point. He doesn't want to wake up unless it's on his terms." Church chuckles, 'for being a Freelancer, Wash is a little slow about things.'

"Right." Wash nods and heads out to see what has Caboose and Tex so thrilled. Church followed him. They both noticed that Tex was no where in sight, but Caboose and Sister were playing in the rain like children. Church didn't know how he was put in charge of this team, he went back to his room and put on his body suit and armor and left to go find Tex. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you all liked the last chapter, I am sorry that these are short and not much to them. I am doing these on my phone so I don't ever really know how long they are till I post them. OOPS! Sorry guys. Well I hope that you like them and yeah.**

* * *

>Tex's P.O.V<p>As she ran from the base she headed to her favorite hiding place, a cave hidden in the walls of the canyon. She did most of her thinking here and it's also where she went to think about all the memories that she was beginning to remember. Tex pulled off her helmet once she got in the cave and threw it to the ground before punching the wall a few times then turned and leaned against the wall.<p>

"Why me? Why can't someone else deal with these memories?" Her voice slightly cracked as she slid down the wall.

In the distance she could hear Church calling for her, he sounded worried and a bit concerned. It warmed her heart a little, he did care for her, at least enough to come looking for her in the pouring rain. She tried to dry her eyes as his footsteps got closer. "Allison.. I mean Tex... are you okay? Why'd you run off?" Church had taken off his helmet as well revealing his messy black hair, his unkept facial fair, and his blue eyes, she never got tired of seeing him out of uniform.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream is all, and don't call me Allison! My name is Texas." Her voice tried to sound annoyed only to betray her as she talked showing that she had been crying.

"Tex... have you been having memory flash backs too?" Church could tell he had hit a nerve, but it was the correct nerve to show him the truth. She nodded and began crying again, it hurt to think about all that had happened in the past. How much she loved Church, how it felt as she died as Allison, how all her failures have ended up almost killing her up to this point. Church came over and pulled her into a hug, it wasn't easy with their armour but it was the thought that counted. "What was this memory about?"

"My death... Allison's death in her life." Tex tried to regain her composer. "It felt so real I was sure I was the one who really was dying." She didn't care that Church was holding her, she felt safe for once. She had been lonely for far too long, even though she wanted to have a relationship type life she knew that she wouldn't be able to have it.

"I'm sorry I can't relate, but I'm always here for you Tex. Whether you love me or not." Church smiled and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Can we go home Leonard?" Tex mumbled to him, yes Tex did love him she just didn't know how to show it and loose her tough exterior.

"Hopefully soon, Allison." Church kissed the top of her head. "Lets go back to base and sleep while we still can."

Tex nodded, they both get up and headed back to the base once they placed their helmets back on. He had an arm wrapped around her protectively taking this chance to get as close as he could before she beat him into a pulp later. They returned to the base and Tex followed Church to his room. She didn't want to sleep alone, not right now anyway. They removed their armour and body suits and laid in bed together, she could feel Church pulling her close to him, she smiled enjoying his warm embrace.

* * *

>Washington's P.O.V<br>He wasn't going to lie that his back hurt, the old cot wasn't all that comfortable but it was better than the floor. He hadn't gone back to sleep after Tex had woken him up, he began his daily routine of working out and showering. Eventually he would start breakfast, when he did he found that Caboose and Sister were sitting in the living room watching tv. They did make a cute couple in a weird way, if only sister didn't get on Tex's bad side all the time so she wouldn't take her anger out on him and Church. Sadly, Wash wasn't that lucky.

Soon Church came out of his room, he was in the same clothes before be left to go find Tex. Blue boxers and a matching tee, Wash also noticed that everyone wore clothing that matched their armour. Caboose wore royal blue boxers with black polka dots and a royal blue tee, Sister had on a yellow tank top with fuzzy yellow and Blue striped phone bottoms. Tex always wore black clothing, and Tucker wore his usual aqua/teal clothing, and as for Washington well he wore black boxers and a tee with yellow trim.

"How'd things go with Tex? She gonna be okay?" He had worked with the Freelancer long enough to know when things weren't okay.

"Yeah she will be okay, I know how hard it is to get memories of someone else forced into your head." Chruch poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter.

"She's a strong woman. She can handle it." Wash added as he finished up breakfast.

"I'll give her something to handle. Bow chickpea bow wow." Tucker's voice rang into the kitchen.

"Seriously Tucker?" Church said with a raised eyebrow. Granted they all had gotten use to Tucker making comments about the girls over time, but hasn't he learned anything when he does it about Tex. Nine times out of ten she always kicked his ass, the other times Church kicked his ass. "Better hope Tex doesn't hear you when she comes out."

"Tex is sleeping in? You sure she's feeling good?" Now Wash was really worried about her. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yikes! Sorry that this one is MEGA short. I just could bring myself to add on to this chapter any more, I promise that I will try my hardest to make the next one longer to make up for this one being so short!**

* * *

>Tex's P.O.V<br>She woke up and stretched out expecting to feel the warmth of another body only to find she was alone, she pulled the sheets close to her and sighed. "Well that was fun while it lasted." She spoke to herself.

"Bow chicka bow wow" was all she heard coming from the kitchen. Well that meant Tucker was up, that also means that he make some type of sex joke about her. "Asshole" She got up and went to her room to brush her hair and then head into the kitchen, it smelled like Washington had finally gotten the hang of cooking. Thank god, he was a alright soldier but a horrible cook. By the time she got into the kitchen everyone was sitting around the table and looked at her as she walked in.

"Morning, Tex. Coffee?" Church offered as he got up and headed to get himself a refill and her a cup.

"Sure. Thanks." She went and sat down next to where Chruch was sitting and began filling her plate with some pancakes and eggs.

"No problem." Church smiled and handed her the cup and he sat down with his own, he did warm her heart at times. She took a sip of coffee before she dug into her breakfast, she noticed Caboose and Sister were playing some kind of game with their food and other things on the table, Washington and Church returned to their conversation and that meant Tucker was available for targeting.

"So Tucker made any good bow chicka bow wow jokes lately?" She looked at him out of the corner of her eye with a smile teasing at her lips. His face had a look of terror on it as he tried to compose himself.

"Umm... yeah a few I'm my life time." Tucker joked, Tex was in the mood to kick some ass and he was ready to run.

"Yep I think she heard him this morning." Wash looked at Church then back to Tex.

"Well, this will be entertaining." Church leaned back in his chair holding his cup of coffee.

"Are we playing a game? I love games. What's going on?" Caboose finally decided to join in, lost like normal.

"Why yes, Caboose, we are playing a game. It's called dog pile on Tucker." Tex grinned as she slowly slid her chair back.  
>"Yay!"Caboose jumped up and ran for Tucker, causing the aqua man to run out of the base with Caboose on his heels along with Sister.<p>

Tex sat back and laughed and slightly scooted closer to Church. "Well that was fun."

"Wow Tex" Wash said slightly amazed, Tex handled that without violence.

"He deserved it." Tex shrugged and finished her breakfast then helped clean up the kitchen. It was going to be a lazy day in Blue base, Wash and Church decided to sit and watch a game of Grif Ball. Tex smiled and played with a strand of hair and decided to join them, she sat next to Chruch and let him wrap an arm around her shoulders. She felt so at home in his arms, she felt sorry for Washington but she knew he would find a girl someday that wouldn't mind his coddling nature. Maybe Agent Carolina if she ever came back. 


	4. Chapter 4

Church woke as he felt Tex leave the couch. "Where you going?" He asked in a groggy voice with one eye opened.

"Well to use the bathroom then go kick Tucker's butt and go bug the Red's." Tex said smiling. Church laughed and shook his head, Tex playfully slaps his cheek as she walks off to do as she said. Church took notice that Washington was gone, it was probably weird being in a room with them. Church got up and stretched and headed to go get his armour on and go either help Tex or watch the show.

Tex exited the base in her armour and watched as Tucker had relaxed, obviously Caboose got either bored or lost. Both reasonable explanations for Caboose's disappearance.

"Come to bash my skull in?" Tucker said as he leaned on a rock. At some point in time he had got in and got his armour, Washington must have taken it to him since he was the other missing member.

"No actually, I've changed my mind about doing that. Your jokes aren't as good as they use to be Tucker, you need to work on it a little bit. Try on Sister, she ignores you anyway." Tex said crossing her arms. "Actually I'm off to bug the Red's, feel free to join. I know Church is." She motioned over her shoulder as Church came stumbling out of the base trying to get his helmet on.

"Alright. Sounds fun, better than what I was doing anyway. Wish control would just take us home." Tucker said bringing out his energy sword.

"Yeah, I wish they would send us home too." Tex ran off towards Red base after snatching Church's sniper rifle. Tex had to admit that she didn't even know why she was bugging the Red Team, maybe because she hadn't kicked Grif's ass in a long time. Church and Tucker followed Tex to a near by cliff that over looked the Red base, Sarge, Grif, and Simmons were all talking on the roof of the base while Lopez worked on the Warthog.

"Those blasted Blue's!" Sarge said as he walked around the base. "What evil plan are they scheming over there?!"

"It's hard to say, maybe we should ask them." Grif said looking straight at Tex, Church, and Tucker.

"What a stupid idea Private Grif! You never ask the enemy what they are up to!" Sarge spat at the man in Orange. "Simmons! I need an idea on how to take down the Blue's once and for all!"

"We could try sneak attacking them in the middle of the night" Simmons said being his normal kiss ass self.

"That plan just may be crazy enough to work!" Sarge pondered over the plan.

"They are literally right there!" Grif pointed at the cliff making it clear that the Blue team was anything but hidden. "I swear you must be blind to not see that."

"Tex, we have company at Blue base." Wash said over the radio to Tex's helmet.

"Now what?!" Tex stated giving Church back his sniper and headed back to the base with the other two close behind her.

"We never have company." Church said looking a bit confused.

"Maybe we are finally getting out of this shit hole." Tucker almost sounded a little too happy about that. Before Tex could get down from the ledge she seen exactly who it was.

"Carolina!" Tex shouted, this was the last person she expected to show up.

"Texas!" Carolina called back. Both girls were ready for one of their famous go rounds.

"California!" Caboose shouts, he doesn't know why but he wanted to join in on the yelling.

"Caboose shut up. Carolina. Tex. Can we not do this today? Maybe later but I'd rather have a peaceful conversation to start things off." Church decided he would try to end this feud before it began.

"I have news for you Church." Carolina began. "I have good news for everyone in this box canyon."

"Well hurry up and say it." Tex said looking at Carolina.

"Orders have currently me in to say you are going home, and help settle this fight." Church and Tex both looked at each other then back at Carolina. "But I'm going to need to stay here for a while, certain reasons I can't discuss."

"Um no thanks, there's enough Freelancers on this side." Tex said as she crossed her arms and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Who's this bitch?" Sister said as she strolled up to the group. "Hey I can only handle one bitch at a time around this place." Tex looked at Sister before throwing her off the cliff edge they were standing on, sadly for Tex it wasn't far enough to kill her but it would slow her down.

"Who the hell is that?! No one calls me a bitch." Carolina said looking over the edge but keeping a close eye on Tex.

"That's my newest annoyance, she's Grif's sister. She calls herself Sister, catchy isn't it." The sarcasm was thick in Tex's voice.

"I see" Carolina looked back at Tex and Church. "So what are the numbers for the team's?"

"Blue's 5-6 Red's 6-7 depends on which side Sister choses to be on." Church answered, he noted that the Blue team was on short.

"Counting Lopez shouldn't count, he's a robot." Tucker added in.

"He can shoot a gun can't he?" Tex looked over her shoulder at Tucker.

"Yeah" Tucker thought about it for a second "Okay never mind he does count. Where the hell is our robot?"

"I turned it into a bomb remember." Tex shook her head. "Okay so what. 3 freelancers on the Blue team against a bunch of idiots, a medic, and a robot. What odds."

"Bow chicka bow wow!" Tucker said with a grin behind his helmet. He could tell Tex was holding back the urge to throw him over the cliff.

"Sounds like I'll be staying." Carolina smiled.

"Then you can bunk with either Tucker or Washington. I'll move to Church's room." Tex's voice went flat.

"Bow chicka bo-" Tucker wasn't able to get the last part out when Tex punched him into the near by wall. "w wow... ow" Tucker mumbled into the rock.

Church was ready getting a head ache from all of this, and the feud between Tex and Carolina was going to drive him crazy. Thank god Washington was here to help, since he has already been through this with them before. He looked at Wash for any sign of help, thankfully he noticed.

"Lets get you settled in Carolina, then work on dinner." Wash directed her towards the base.

"Church you can't be serious letting her stay here?!" Tex's voice was harsh, she almost felt betrayed by what just happened. Sister she could handle because she wasn't a match for Tex, but Carolina was a different story.

"I'm sorry Allison, but wouldn't it be great to finally be able to go home. Together?" Church was sorry, but there wasn't really anything that he could have done to have changed the out come. Carolina would have joined whether she was told to go away or not, it's just who she was and Tex was the same exact way. Although he would never make Tex leave, he looked at Tucker and pulled him out of the wall. "Look it's your job to make Carolina want to leave as fast as possible. Got it. That's an order."

"Yeah sure, whatever." Tucker said as he picked bits and pieces of rock from his armour.


	5. Chapter 5

Tex sat on the top of the base, she wasn't about to go down and spend time with Carolina. Her helmet rested beside her, her blonde hair blowing in the slight breeze that moved through the canyon time to time. She thought back to what Church had said "go home. Together?" She didn't know how to respond to that. She did love him and obviously can stand living with him since she instantly volunteered to move to Church's room, she wasn't about to let Carolina think she could have any room she wanted.

"It will be nice to be home." Tex said to no one.

"Yes it will be." Church had come from the main level in the base. He walked up behind Tex and looked off in the distance, Tex looked up at him and smiled as she leaned against his legs.

"Wasn't expecting you to come up here, is everything okay?" She knew Church hated it when random fights broke out among his team, and she didn't want to fight with Carolina or Washington but it was a way to keep her image up.

"Tucker and Carolina are giving me a headache from all the bickering." Church sat down beside her and slightly rubbed his temples.

"Maybe tomorrow will be better, you can only hope, right?" Tex smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she got up and grabbed her helmet. "I'm going to help Wash with dinner, since I know Carolina can't cook."

"I'll be down in a few then." He smiled as she used the ramp to get back into the base.

When Tex walked into the base, there was tension in the air. Everyone was silent. Except for Washington, he was whistling to a tune on the radio as he cooked. Tex proceeded to head to her old room to move things over and to change out of her armor, while most of the base was out of their armor already Tex noticed that Carolina would only take her helmet off. While this did worry Tex to a point she wasn't going to let it change the way she lived, Carolina was going to have to figure out how to relax on her own besides Tex could take on Carolina all by herself whether she was in armor or not. She returned to the kitchen, ignoring Carolina, and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Need help Wash?" She said a little more cheerful than normal.

"Um sure, mind setting the table? I'm almost done here." Wash was a little confused at how Tex was acting.

"No problem." Tex took a drink and went to set the table, Church came down from the roof and noticed Tex's new attitude about things and how it was making Carolina boil with jealousy. He shook his head as he too grabbed a beer from the fridge and threw one to Tucker as well, Caboose wasn't allowed to drink needless to say he was a bit hard to handle when he did. Soon Wash had the table filled with food and he sat down to begin eating, Tex sat next to Chruch like normal, Caboose next to Sister, Tucker next to Wash, there was a empty place next to Tex and Caboose but Carolina didn't seem to want to join or eat for that matter.

"What's the matter Carolina?" Tex said to the Freelancer.

"Nothing. I just don't know how you all can be so relaxed. It's unnatural." Carolina said as she crossed her arms.

"It's not like there is a war going on or a fight to the top of the leader board. So just sit your ass down and act like a normal human who is about to go home because the war is over. No one will fire you for it." Tex said trying to not let things escalate, she could feel Church's hand on her leg trying to keep her calm.

"Carolina. Things are different now, we don't have to worry about anything. We are the hero's." Wash looked at the fellow freelancer, "Do what York would want you to do. Relax the world isn't against you, us."

"York is gone, all because someone thought that going against the director was a good idea." Carolina said with a slight choke in her voice when she mentioned York.

"Don't drag me into this, you are the one who wouldn't believe me. I seen everything CT had discovered, and it wasn't pretty, which it didn't take much for York to decide that it was time to move on. I didn't make him do anything." Tex said trying to get the point across that she wasn't the reason for York's death.

"Oh bullshit Texas! North never would have gone against South ever and your the reason for that too!" Carolina still didn't want to accept the fact that the man she loved acted on his own.

"You're so damn bull headed Carolina! This isn't a race to see who is the best anymore, you, me, and Wash are the only Freelancers left." Tex sighed and shook her head, she stood up and cleaned up her plates. "I've lost my appetite." Before they knew it both girls had left out of either side of the base.

"Well, someone's holding onto their past a little tight." Tucker said as he took another bite slowly. They all had stopped eating when the argument had started, Wash too had lost his appetite and shoved his food away. Church got up and followed Tex while Caboose and Sister slowly began eating again.

"Some things are hard to get over Tucker, and losing North, South, Maine, and York really did kill most of us emotionally. Carolina never admits that she loved York, but it wasn't the biggest secret either. It hurts her to see Tex happy with Church, mostly because she never got to fully experience any of the things that go with love." Wash said in a low voice as he began cleaning up.

* * *

><p>Church found Tex sitting on the tank with her knees pulled up to her chest, he felt bad for everything that was said, he knew Tex was innocent.<p>

"Hey, wanna talk about it?" He said looking at her from the ground.

"I didn't plan on things going so wrong so fast, York and North risked their lives for me against the people they loved. She is right, it was all my fault." Tex looked at Church with a few tears in her eyes, he knew that this was really ripping her apart.

"Sometimes things happen that can never unhappen, but we can't let it all hold us back from being able to do greater things in life." Church had crawled up on the tank and sat next to her. "Don't blame yourself for what happened, you couldn't control what they were going to do."

"They trusted me, and I failed them." Tex hid her face.

"It will be okay, you're still here and so is Wash and Carolina. Without you Wash wouldn't have been able to gather all the AI's, and we couldn't be together like we are now." Church pulled her into his arms. "Please don't let this affect what little time we have with everyone."

Tex nodded and hugged Church, they sat out for a while until they decided that it was time to go back inside. They found Caboose and Sister on the couch with Wash, Tucker was in the recliner. Apparently another game of Grif Ball was on, they decided to join sitting in the floor together. It felt just like things should, almost like old times.


	6. Chapter 6

The week went on about as smoothly as it had been, the morning had come where they were finally able to go home. Everyone had gotten into their armor after breakfast and waited until the ship came. Tex decided to waist time by packing what she wanted to take with her, she didn't know what all she would need going back.

"You done packing yet?" Church peaked at her from around the corner.

"Yes!" She said laughing.

"Good, the ship is here." He smiled at her, it had been a long time since he had heard her laugh.

"Bout time!" Tex smiled and kissed Church as she left the room. Church had a grin plastered to his face as he followed her out, he was glad that the girls at the base were able to start getting along before everyone left. They all had lined up in front of the ship, and waited for further orders.

"Alright when I call your name please enter the ship." Everyone nodded. "Michael J. Caboose."

"Leonard L. Church."

"Allison Tex Church."

"Carolina Church."

"Lavernius Tucker."

"David Washington."

"Colonel Sarge."

"Dick Simmons."

"Dexter Grif."

"Franklin Delano Donut."

"Frank DuFresne."

"Lopez the Great? What?"

"Damn it Lopez! Why must you confuse authority?" Sarge shouted at the robot.

"Wait am I the only one who caught that Carolina has the same last name as Church and Allison!" Tucker shouted clearly confused.

"Tucker, Carolina is the daughter of Allison and Leonard Church, all we are, are copies that were created." Tex said in a soft voice, since regaining Allison's memories she also felt more motherly towards Carolina. That's also why it hurt Church when the two fought. Tucker stood in complete shock along with Sister, Wash new part of the story just not all of it so he was slightly set back too.

"You aren't my mother, you're a fake." Carolina spat as she boarded the ship like she was suppose to. Tex stood a little hurt, it wasn't her fault that she was made from a memory.

"What just happened? Did someone die? Did my brother die? Oh my god, I don't have a brother! It sucks to loose a brother you never had!" Caboose shouts.

"Caboose no on is dead, just things aren't really understood right now." Church placed a hand on the confused privates shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay Tex, Carolina didn't mean it." Wash was trying to be comforting, it would be easier with their AI's.

"No she meant every word Wash, and she's right. I... Allison wasn't much of a mother to her, with both parents in the UNSC it was hard for her to feel the love they really had for her. Leonard was a mess when Allison died and that's why he created me, he created me and forgot about Carolina. That's why she joined Project Freelancer, she wanted his approval on something basically anything for him to notice her. Then I showed up." Tex shook her head, she wanted to make it up to Carolina but she knew that she couldn't. Even in a fist fight Tex was still going to win, to a point anyway.

"Oh... I'm sorry Tex." Wash felt sorry for Tex, he was sorry that she had to live out someone else's life and have to deal with all the wrong that had been done.

"Lets go Allison." Church wrapped an arm around Tex as they boarded the ship.

"Common Sis let's get the he'll out of here." Grif was more than excited to be leaving.

"I'm leaving with Caboose, Grif. Not you." Sister felt sorry for Tex and didn't want to have to deal with Grif's crap.

"Aren't we all leaving together?" Caboose looked around for another ship to come.

"No Caboose it's just this one." Sister laughed.

"Oh good, I thought maybe red team and blue team had to take different planes. That would suck and I would feel bad." Caboose said as he boarded the ship.

The rest of the red team boarded the ship along with the pilot. Tex and Church sat towards the back of the ship, Carolina sat in the front by the pilot. Was sat next to Tex and Church along with Tucker. All the reds sat together, and Caboose and Sister sat next to each other in the next available seats. Obviously the ship wasn't expecting this many people to need to be picked up, but at least they were finally out of there.

* * *

><p>They arrived to the UNSC headquarters where they were to be checked out and sent home, unfortunately it wasn't going to be the easiest thing to do at this point. Once they arrived Tex and Church just wanted to go back to the canyon, it wasn't full of bad memories and didn't have Carolina there to be mad at them.<p>

Tex needed to be tough once again, she was tired of feeling weak and helpless. That's not who she was, so when the drop door opened she put on her helmet and walked out, she looked like she won the war single handedly. Church was amazed she could change her personality so quickly, but then again that's just who she was. He put on his helmet and exited noticed that everyone else did the same, some were created with cheers and kisses from random girls. Tex and Church had a different greeting, one full with respect and less fan girl. Carolina and Wash received the same treatment, apparently those who were or are Freelancers got different treatments than those who were suppose to die out on the field. Church was greeted as Alpha, Tex as Allison, but Carolina and Wash were addressed as Agent Carolina and Agent Washington. Church hadn't been called the Alpha in a long time, and while Delta told him how long it really had been he ignored it and moved on with what was needed to be done.

While the reds and blue went off a desperate way to gather their belonging and to be given tickets to be sent home with, Church, Tex, Carolina and Washington all were escorted into a different building. Apparently since they actually had higher intelligence, they had to be sent somewhere else.

"Nice to have you guys back, been a long time. Look before you can go I need you to return you armor, don't need anybody getting a hold of this. Plus you're going to be in the real world, you won't need them." An officer said as he pointed to separate dressing rooms for them to use, "Clothing has been provided for you. Feel free to take your time."

Church and Wash looked at each other not really wanting to give up their armor, this was all they had known all their lives and now it was being taken from them. Tex and Carolina stood back to back neither one moving to change first leaving the boys to do it first. They both changed to jeans and shirts that matched their armor color, they both seemed pleased with the choices that were picked for them. Tex decided to go and change which made Carolina quick to follow, when they came out they almost looked identical in build their hair and shirt color were the only thing that really made them different. Church and Wash could tell that it was obvious the two were related, even though Tex wasn't the real Allison. The Director had made a good double, he didn't leave any detail out.

Tex joined Church and Wash along the wall, she could tell Church enjoyed seeing her out of her armor and she had to admit that she didn't mind seeing him out of his either. Both of the guys looked good out of their armor, and for some reason, Tex only noticed all of this recently and she didn't know why. Carolina decided to continue the process of going home, the other followed and noticed that they joined up with the others. Tucker let out a whistle as Carolina walked by, only except instead of Carolina smacking him it was Church who popped him on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Tucker let out as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's my daughter jackass." Church whispers into Tucker's ear. "I'd watch yourself."

Tucker could see Tex grinning as the events unfolded in front of her, Church joined her and they continued walking. Wash walked by shaking his head and laughed at Tucker who seemed more confused than ever before, while Wash knew that neither Tex or Church had ever had a child before having the memories of a couple who did made up for everything in some way. Soon they all got papers telling them they were discharged and where their homes were located, Church and Tex lived together and Wash ended up being their neighbour. Everyone else was spread out within 5 miles of each other, Tex wondered if Carolina was to live with them as well since she is their daughter in a way.

"I guess I'll find out when we get there." Tex mumbled causing Church to tilt his head wondering what she was talking about, she simply shook her head as if to tell him to not worry about it.


End file.
